Marvel Universe: The Video Game
DC Universe vs. Capcom: Brawl Of The Heroes, (DC = 宇宙VS カプコン：次世代の英雄 DC uchoo vs kapukon) is a fourthcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and this is a spin-off of the Marvel vs Capcom franchise. It also features Capcom's very own popular characters, and there's more characters from American comic book company with a darker edge franchise of D.C. Comics. This is another upcoming installment of the Vs. series franchise from Capcom. The exception is the same installment since Mortal Kombat vs. DC Comics even if Warner Bros. could be working on making another Vs. DC Comics series franchise for both PS3 & X-Box 360. Name: DC Universe vs Capcom: Brawl of the Heroes Genre: Fighting Platform: PlayStation 3, Arcade, and Xbox 360 Number of Players: 1-2 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: Capcom, MT Framework, WB Games Release Date: TBA Gameplay: Same old Gameplay Appeared in the Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in the last installment of the video game just like Marvel vs Capcom series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", any system that's a modified version of earlier systems (let's mention Playstation 2, X-Box, & the original classic Sega Dreamcast just to name a few) seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom, & Capcom vs. SNK games & the third installment sequel to Marvel vs Capcom 3. The aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. It's the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models what you see in Street Fighter 4 franchise always the same as opposed to the same old two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. There's this one final boss in the game reveals the Anti-Monitor (more similar to Galactus as the final boss in Marvel vs Capcom 3). And If the player fails, It's Game Over from the Scarecrow. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Content Characters Ultimate DC Universe vs. Capcom Pre-Order Pack (From Game-Stop) Others (Non Playable) Voice Cast English Version Kevin Conroy - Batman Kyle Hebert - Ryu Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman Miguel Ferrer - Aquaman Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper Vannesa Marshall - Black Canary Tim Daly - Superman Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter Travis Willingham - William Guile Sibohan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland James Remar - Hawkman Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer Diedrich Bader - Solomon Grundy Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado John DiMaggio - Hugo, The Joker Patrick Seitz - Deathstroke, Chosokabe Motochika Reuben Langdon - Dante Hunter Austin - Hsien-Ko Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris, Phoenix Wright Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze, Jet Black Richard McGonagle - Bane Dave Mallow - Akuma Apollo Smile - Poison Christopher Bevins - Dhalsim Quinton Flynn - Nightwing, Captain Commando James C. Mathis III - Donovan G.K. Bowes - Felicia Kate Higgins - Batgirl Dave Fennoy - Kuwaga Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire David Sobolov - Killer Croc Gina Torres - Vixen Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine, Cheetah George Newbern - Firefly James Horan - Doctor Strange Terri Hawkes - Claire Redfield, Cat Grant Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl Tara Platt - Tron Bonne Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan the Demon Danielle Burgio - Trish Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Dave Wittenberg - Ed DeLuca Peter Lurie - Red Rocket Steven Blum - Flash Robert Tinkler - Edward Falcon Darrel Guilbeau - Viewtiful Joe, Kyosuke Kagami Neal McDonohugh - Green Arrow, M. Bison Dan Woren - Arthur Grey DeLisle - Harley Quinn Chelsea Curto - Saki Omokane David Kaye - Green Lantern, Jim Gordon Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero Xander Berkeley - Captain Atom Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Deadshot, Skeets T. J. Storm - Strider Hiryu Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold Christopher Corey Smith - Jin Saotome Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker Robin Atkin Downes - Leo, Gentleman Ghost Summer Glau - Supergirl Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ton Pooh Rob Lowe - Captain Marvel Dwight Schultz - Magna Centipede Kieren van den Blink - Q-Bee Julianne Grossman - Big Barda Phil LaMarr - Static Shock Khary Payton - Firestorm Catlin Glass - Cammy White Brian Bloom - The Creeper John Kassir - Scarecrow Cole Howard - Megaman Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Anti-Monitor, Sagat Jon Driscoll - Announcer Japanese Version Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li Hiroki Yasumoto - William Guile Mie Sonozaki - Crimson Viper Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Hagger Takaya Kuroda - Nathan Spencer Hiroki Touchi - Chris Redfield Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante Atsuko Tanaka - Trish Tomokazu Seki - Viewful Joe Tesu Inada - Arthur Ryotaro Okiayu - Zero, Frank West Houko Kuwashima - Saki Omokane Joji Nakata - Albert Wesker Kana Asumi - Felicia Daisuke Egawa - Dhalsim Atsuko Tanaka - Poison Yuhko Kaida - Claire Redfield Yuji Ueda - Strider Hiryu, Jin Saotome, Magna Centipede Norio Wakamoto - Vega (aka M. Bison) Michie Tomizawa - Ton Pooh, Q-Bee Michiko Neya - Hsein-Ko Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy White Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine Takashi Nagasako - Leo Ryuzou Ishino - Chosokabe Motochika Isshin Chiba - Kyosuke Kagami Hikaru Hanada - Superman Tessho Genda - Batman Mari Adachi - Wonder Woman Kenyu Horiuchi - Green Lantern Sejii Sasaki - Martian Manhunter Toru Furuya - Captain Marvel Akio Ostuka - Green Arrow Masashi Ebara - Aquaman Rei Igarashi - Hawkgirl Susumu Chiba - Flash Kappei Yamaguchi - Booster Gold Aya Hisakawa - Big Barda Mutsumi Sasaki - Red Tornado Harumi Sakurai - Black Canary Masaru Ikeda - Mr. Freeze Keiko Nemeto - Vixen Isshin Chiba - Etrigan The Demon Hidenari Ugaki - Deathstroke Romi Park - Batgirl Akira Ishida - Nightwing Keiji Fujiwara - The Joker, Deadshot Wataru Tagaki - Firestorm Kotono Mitsuishi - Zatanna Emi Shinohara - Star Sapphire Rica Fukami - Supergirl Crew: Talisen Jaffe, Andrea Romano, Collette Sunderman - Casting, ADR, and Voice Directors Ryota Niistusma - Director, Producer Hydeyuki Fukusawa - Composer Stages: Gotham City Metropolis Paradise Island Oa Central City The Watchtower New Genesis Resident Evil Laboratory Ghost's and Goblins Stage Metro City Kattelox Island Cemetery Stage Uncharted Region of China Category:Capcom Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Action Category:Upcoming Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Entertainment Category:Vs. Capcom series